Broken Hearts Can Be Healed
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Turquoise Winona Kirk is James Tiberius Kirk's twin sister. She has been in a testing relationship before and had been damaged. Enter Leonard McCoy who has gotten through a nasty divorce with his ex-wife and losing his daughter to her. When the two of them meet well they become very good friends or perhaps more? Leonard McCoy/OC Rated High for later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts Can Be Healed

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Turquoise Winona Kirk is James Tiberius Kirk's twin sister. She has been in a testing relationship before and had been damaged. Enter Leonard McCoy who has gotten through a nasty divorce with his ex-wife and losing his daughter to her. When the two of them meet well they become very good friends or perhaps more? Leonard McCoy/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I do own the movies on DVD though. I own Turquoise Winona Kirk.

Authoress Note: I didn't want to write another story without having some of my other stories finished, but that didn't seem to happen. It never does sadly. Me coming up with new ideas always seem to happen and there is no way to really stop them. But I wanted to try my own hand at writing a Jim Kirk having a sister story. I will say this that it won't be like the other ones. I hope that you enjoy it though. I have worked fairly hard on this. I have ideas for other Star Trek stories, but for now working on this one. And for what Turquoise looks like Dirty blond hair and green grey eyes. She is shorter than Jim as well he is 6'0 and she will be more 5'10. Some of this chapter is written like the old script that was for the movie I just switched some things around to make it flow a little bit better. This also is my first Star Trek story. I have always been a fan of Star Trek. I have been a Trekkie since I was a little girl and have been watching it for 20 years now. I guess I have to thank my dad and mom for that letting me grow up on Star Trek. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Broken Hearts Can Be Healed. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Twisted Family of Kirks

Star Date 2244 June 20

Iowa

Life wasn't easy in Iowa for the Kirk children. Their mother was always gone off somewhere and never there with them leaving them with their Uncle Frank. Their uncle was not the nicest man out there. He treated them badly. Worse than he should have ever treated them, but that was the only thing that they had ever known in their lives was the painful reminders that their mother couldn't even stay more than a week with them without crying. All because of what happened on January 4, 2233 the day of Turquoise and James birth. Their father had passed on because of an attack on the USS Kelvin.

Now they were stuck with an Uncle that didn't like the fact that they were staying with him. It was more like he was living in George and Winona Kirk's home.

The door flew open and the eldest child George stormed out of the house. A bag slung over his shoulder. He couldn't stand staying there any more. He was tired of being beat on because of what their so _lovable _uncle thought of them. He was tired of seeing his little sister get smacked around because she thought that it was right to protect Jim from Frank and he couldn't do a thing about it. Not in the least bit. He couldn't protect his eleven year old siblings. It bothered the hell out of him and he was 14 years old. That was one of the things that he never thought that he had to deal with. He just couldn't stand being there any more. He thought that his younger siblings would do just fine without him.

His uncle followed him in a huff.

Jim and Turquoise followed behind them. The two of them were holding onto each other trying to make sure that they didn't lose one another.

Turquoise was trying not to cry because her elder brother was leaving the two of them. She had a bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek all because she had gotten a bad mark in school this time.

"Go ahead! Go run away! You know I could give a damn!" Frank yelled after George.

Jim's eyes widened. What was his uncle thinking? Allowing George to leave and not giving a damn.

Turquoise looked at Jim. "No…" She whispered in a soft voice.

"Wait! No! Where are you going?" Jim yelled at George. He had to be strong for his sister. He had to be strong for Turquoise. He needed to protect her.

"Anywhere but here, far away as I can get!" George yelled back at his two siblings. Tears were in his eyes. He was leaving them for good. He thought that this was for the best.

"Which won't be far enough!" Frank yelled at George. "Know what your problem is?! No one ever taught you respect! How to follow orders! Do as you're told!" He looked at the twins. "What the hell are you two doing?" He spat at the two of them.

Jim lightly pushed his twin sister behind him. He would not allow her to get hit by him again. "We don't want our brother to go." Jim said trying his best not to allow his voice to shake, but it wasn't working.

"Well I do and I asked you to wash the car! And you, you little bitch to do the damn dishes!" He yelled at the two of them.

Turquoise shrunk back behind Jim even more.

"How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?! How many damn times. How many?!" He yelled at them. He glared at the three of the before walking off storming back into the house.

Turquoise wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. There was no reason for her to cry over something so small like being yelled at.

Jim grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her along with him. He then pulls out his floating disc. "Please stay. You can have my Flo-Yo!"

George pushes it away from him. "This isn't about toys. It's Uncle Frank. I can't take him anymore. Mom has no idea what he's like when she's not here. Do you hear him talking like he's our dad? And that's not even his car you're washing! That was dad's car! You know why you're washing it? Because he's gonna sell it." George shook his head. "And he is treating Quoise like she is his slave. Making her do all of the house work after she has finished a day at school and on the weekends."

"Don't leave…" Turquoise said sadly.

"We can tell mom when she gets back from wherever she is at." Jim said trying to plead with their older brother. He wanted him to stay for them. They needed him.

"She's gone for five more months, by then I'll be in a different system." He told the two of them. He saw the fear that was in both of their eyes. "You're gonna be okay. You both are. Always doing everything right. Good grades and obeying every stupid order…" He shook his head. "I can't be a Kirk in this house. Show me how to do that and I'll stay."

The twins couldn't even figure out to get their brother to stay with them.

George gives them both a hug before walking away from them.

Jim pulled his sister to him trying to comfort her and himself at the same time as their brother was leaving them for good at the age of 14 leaving the two 11 year olds to deal with their uncle Frank on their own. Jim looked down at her. "Do you want to help me wash the car?"

Turquoise nodded her head. "Yes."

STSTST

The two Kirk twins were washing the vintage corvette that was red and had a white top on it.

Jim dropped the sponge into the bucket. He wiped his nose with his sleeve of his shirt.

Turquoise let out a soft sigh when she saw the keys were in it. "Jimmy." She said softly.

Jim looked and saw the keys. A small smile came to his lips. An idea came to his mind. "Come on Quoise."

"What are we doing?" She asked looking at him.

He quickly got into the car. "Get in."

Turquoise dropped the sponge that she had in her hand into the bucket. She quickly got into the car. "What do you have in mind?"

Jim smiled. "Just trust me."

STSTST

Jim tore down the road driving the vintage car.

"Jim this was a mistake!" Turquoise yelled gripping onto the side of the car as he drove.

Jim nervously laughed. He knew that he wasn't the best driver. Hell he didn't even know how to drive. He just hoped that he didn't end up scaring his little sister to death or killing them in the process of learning how to drive.

The phone began to ring and he switched it on knowing that it was probably their uncle calling to yell at the two of them taking the car even though it was Jim's idea to take it.

"_Hey are you two out of your mind? That car is an antique. You think that you can get away with this just 'cause your mother's off planet? You get your asses back home now! You live in my house, kids. You live in my house, and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car, and I'm gonna whip your…"_

Jim quickly turned it off. He looked at his sister. "He's not gonna hurt us." He said as he turned the music on. He quickly reached up and pulled the pins at the top that held the roof on and it went flying.

Turquoise shook her head. "We are in so much trouble now."

"Yeah!" He said as he punched it down the road even more.

"Jimmy look!" Turquiose said pointing out their older brother who was walking down the road.

"Hey George!" Jim yelled as they flew by him.

George's eyes went wide. "No way…"

"Jim we passed him."

Jim's face flushed. "Um well…"

"You don't know how to stop do you?"

Jim nervously shook his head. "Nope. But I will figure it out."

Turquoise grabbed onto the side. "Jimmy don't you dare get us killed."

They heard the siren of a police flying twins looked at one another.

"Citizens pullover." The cop said.

Jim jerked the wheel and went down another road. He wasn't paying much attention. He didn't even know that he was driving towards a cliff.

"Jimmy…."

Jim kept going. "Bail bail bail." He told her.

Turquoise bailed out of the car and Jim followed her. Turquoise grabbed onto her brother's arm and pulled him up off of the edge of the cliff. She watched sadly as the car fell to the bottom of it.

The cop walked up to them. "Citizens what are your names?"

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

"Turquoise Winona Kirk."

The twins stood there like they had done nothing wrong, when they actually had. They both had succeeded in driving the car that was their father's that their uncle wanted to sell off of the cliff destroying it. They knew that their father would not be that pleased that they had destroyed his car if he was still alive. They also knew when they got home that they would be in some serious trouble.

STSTST

Star Date 2251 July 8th

Iowa

Turquoise looked at Jim. "Jimmy…" She said softly.

Jim looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Quoise don't do this…" He said softly.

Turquoise bit her pale pink lip. She knew that one day that it would come to this. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't take it any more. "I wish you would think about joining Starfleet." She said softly rubbing her green clad arm that hid the bruises that she had gotten from Frank.

"I won't join. Starfleet got our father killed."

Turquoise let out a soft sigh. "George would have been ecstatic if you joined."

"To hell with that. I don't want to join." He shook his head. "Why are you joining?"

Turquoise smiled a small smile. "I thought I would make something of myself than being Frank's washing girl. I can't take it any more."

Jim let out a sigh. "It's not because of Ken is it?"

"No, just because he wants to be a lawyer isn't the reason why I am going into Starfleet."

"You won't get to see him as much."

"I will see him on my breaks."

"Just don't be a stranger okay?"

She knocked her shoulder into his. "Never. I will be back. I promise Jimmy."

"I will hold you to that promise Quoise."

She winked. "I know you will. Don't get yourself into trouble alright? Don't want to hear it from mom. Alright?"

"I know. I know." Jim said holding his hands up.

Turquoise let out a soft sigh. "I have a feeling you won't stay out of trouble. You always did get into fights at school."

Jim shrugged his shoulders.

Turquoise hugged him.

"You take care Quoise."

"I will."

"I know you will. Be safe at the school and make dad proud."

"I will try my damnedest." She said pulling away from him. She grabbed her bag. "Oh and if Frank says anything…"

"I'll punch the sonofabitch in the face." He said with a smirk.

"Now what did I tell ya about fighting?"

"Well it won't stop me from punching him if he says something about you."

Turquoise let out a sigh. She ran her hand through her long dirty blond hair that reached her mid back now. She shook her head. "I have a feeling you will keep to your word."

Jim cleared his throat of the lump that had formed there. "You should go."

"I promise I will be back Jimmy."

"I know you will Quoise."

"Tell mom I'm sorry."

"I will."

Turquoise turned and walked down the path that was to where the old classic car was that use to be her father's that her grandfather Kirk had given to her when she was sixteen years old. She was leaving everything. Her twin, her mother, her oh so _lovable _uncle, and her boyfriend of two years Kenneth to join Starfleet Academy and be a part of Starfleet. Leaving to be just like her daddy. Perhaps not to be a Captain, but someone that her daddy would be very proud of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews help me continue in writing. Even if it is just one. I just want to know what you guys think. I worked really hard on this chapter that is for sure. I hopefully will be updating very soon with the second chapter. I can promise one thing you will be seeing more of Turquoise Winona Kirk and how she will grow through this story. She will be a big part in Jim's life as well as Bones' life as well. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My muse was not being very nice to me at all. But this time it decided to play fair with me. So I finally got to write this chapter which makes me very very happy. Now I finally am happy that I got to write this happy. I got this chapter perfectly written out the way that I wanted to go. There is going to be siblings and granted that they are going to be fighting between the two of them. How is their relationship going to be? I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Really Big Bro?

Stardate 2255

Turquoise smoothed out the grey skirt that she wore. She had graduated already from Starfleet and had been assigned to become a teacher at the academy and she was looking for potential cadets. But she never thought that Pike would ask her to come along on the trip to Riverside, Iowa. Knowing her luck there would be no way that she would be able to avoid her brother. Her brother always went to the bar that the cadets were going to be for the night. She already knew one thing that Jim could possibly be there and of course this would not end well that is for sure. She was supposed to be watching the ones that went into the Warp Trail Bar. She slowly walked into the bar and slowly walked up to the table to order a drink.

The guy smiled at her. "What can I get for you sugar?"

"I'll have a Cardassian Sunrise please." Turquoise said with a smile.

He nodded his head and went to go and get her drink.

Turquoise leaned against her arms waiting for her drink.

"Make it two… her shot's on me." A male voice rang out.

Turquoise closed her eyes. "Oh god." She whispered to herself. "Please don't be Jim." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Her shot's on her. Thanks, but no thanks." The woman replied.

Turquoise groaned. That had to be Jim meaning that she was most likely going to have to bail his ass out of this problem that he was most likely going to get into which was most likely wasn't going to end well at all.

"Don't you want my name before you completely reject me?" Jim asked sounding like he was pouting to the woman that was probably getting pretty much getting most likely getting fed up with him.

"I'm good without it." The woman said sounding like she is getting fed up with it.

"You are good without it. It's Jim. Jim Kirk." He said cockily. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up."

"Uhura."

"Uhura? No way… that's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura."

"They don't have last names in your world?" Jim asked in confusion.

"Uhura is my last name." The woman said scoffing a little bit.

"They don't have first names in your world? Wait, let me guess. Is it 'Jim'?"

Turquoise shook her head at what Jim had said.

"Here you go." The bartender said putting her drink down in front of her.

"Thank you." She put down the money for him. She took the drink and took a sip of it. She moaned out in content. It had been a while since she had something to drink. She always was busy studying and well she didn't have time for drinking. So Jim was having the fun life while she and George were busy having another life in StarFleet.

"Okay, so you're a cadet. Studying. What's your focus?" Jim asked Uhura.

"Xenolinguistics. Lemme guess: you don't know what that means."

"Let me guess: study of Alien languages: phonology, morphology, syntax…. it means you've got a talented tongue." Jim said smoothly.

Turquoise rolled her eyes and shook her head. Now she knew that she was going to have to dig her brother out of the hole. It was probably going to be a dangerous one at that with how many cadets were there and with her being the only grey suited one there which was bad.

"And for a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

"Well. Not only."

"You think you're smart."

"Oh, baby, I'm the smartest."

Turquoise saw a burly starfleet cadet came up to them. She knew that this was trouble.

"This guy bothering you?"

"Beyond belief, but nothing I can't handle." Uhura said looking at the cadet.

"You could handle me. That's an invitation."

The burly cadet spun Jim around. "Hey. You mind your manners."

"At ease, Cupcake, it was a joke. Like your hairline."

Uhura turned back.

A few more cadets saw trouble approached.

"Hey Jim enough."

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Moonbeam."

Turquoise groaned closing her eyes. This was becoming worse and worse.

"You know how to count farm boy? There's five of us… and one of you."

"Okay, so go get some more guys, come back and it'll be an even fight."

The cadet swung his fist, but Kirk headbutted his hand breaking it.

Another cadet punched Jim and then threw him starting a fight.

Uhura watched in horror watching these five males beating up on Jim. "Enough! Stop!" She yelled.

Turquoise put her drink down. "Hey break it up now!" She yelled trying to pull one of the cadets off of Jim only to have one of the cadets hit her right in the face sending her into Uhura.

Uhura gasped trying to catch Turquoise from falling onto the ground. She knew that it was bad hitting someone in a grey uniform because they were someone higher up than a cadet.

A loud whistle broke the fight up.

"Outside all of you! Now!" Christopher Pike yelled at the cadets.

The cadets began to file out of the bar.

Turquoise rubbed her face and felt the mark on her face where the cadet had hit her. That smarted.

"Y'alright, Son?" Pike asked looking at Jim.

"You can… whistle really loud, y'know that?" Jim passed right out.

Christopher looked right at Turquoise. "You alright there Quiose?"

Turquoise nodded her head. "Yeah. Cadet hit me in the face when I tried to break up the fight saving my brother's ass.."

"Trying to save your brother."

She nodded her head. "Yeah… I should've known that Jim was gonna get into trouble. It seems to follow him every time he goes into a bar." She said letting out a sigh. "And he is supposed to be setting the example for me. He was supposed to be the big brother…" She shook her head. "So much for being the one setting the example. I was saving his ass."

"So this is your brother James Kirk."

"Yep this is him."

"A pistol ain't he?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah he certainly is. Troublesome ain't he."

"Yes… are you trying to get him into Starfleet?"

She let out a sigh. "I don't know." She rubbed her face. "He is just so against Starfleet."

He nodded his head. "Let me talk to him."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

STSTST

Jim sat across from Turquoise and Captain Pike.

"I couldn't believe when Turquoise said who you were."

"And who am I, Captain Pike?" Jim said taking a drink of what he had in front of him.

Turquoise rolled her eyes.

"Your father's son." He smiled. "For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad… he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

Jim scoffed. "He sure learned his lesson."

Turquoise kicked Jim's leg.

"Ow."

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here aren't you? You and your sister are both here." He saw the look that was on Jim's face. "That instinct to leap without looking… that was his nature too. And in my opinion it's something starfleet lost. We're admirable, respectable. But overly-disciplined. Those cadets you took on, they'll make competent officers… but you can bet your ass they'll run home to momma the minute they're looking down the barrel of a Klingon phaser cannon. Not like your sister here…" He said pointing at Turquoise, but his eyes remained on Jim.

Jim leaned forward. "Why are you talking to me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Turquoise here handed me your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests were off the charts… what is it…. you like being the only genius level repeat offender in the midwest?"

"Maybe I love it?" Jim said rolling his eyes.

"Come on Jim…." Turquoise said giving him a pleading tone. "This isn't what you want. You really want this for yourself. Really? Keep getting into drunken brawls with people? Sleeping with random women? Really?"

"Turquoise it's none of your business any more. We're both 22 now. You went to starfleet. You made something of yourself. You enjoy it. You have your own life. You have nothing to worry about. You don't have to worry about me." He said shaking his head.

"So your daddy dies… you can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you're mean for something better? Something special?"

Jim fiddled around with one of the salt and pepper shakers that looked like a starfleet ship. "Come to think of it, I do want to feel special. You know what? I'm gonna go start a book club…"

"Enlist in starfleet."

"Enlist. You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month…"

"If you're half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight."

"We're even right? I can go?"

"Riverside ship year. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800." Pike grabbed him. "Your father was Captain of a Starship for twelve minutes. I dare you to do better."

.

Turquoise got up to her feet. "I know you could do better Jim. You were meant for a better life than this."

The two of them walked out of the bar together while Jim went on his own way.

Turquoise went on her own way. "You think that he is really going to join Starfleet?" She asked looking at Captain Pike. She was wondering what he was thinking by trying to get into her older brother's head like that.

Captain Pike looked at the youngest Kirk sibling. "If I know anything about working with you Kirk's… working inside of your heads is something that you need to do time and time again. Your brother is just the hardest one to work with because he is so stubborn. Your brother George and you were the easiest because you were willing to work for Starfleet because you two wanted to feel closer to your father's legacy… Jim doesn't… He blames Starfleet what happened. We will see if Jim comes in the morning. We can only see if Jim comes."

Turquoise nodded her head. "Thank you for talking to him sir."

"You are welcome." Captain Pike said patting her shoulder. "Now you try to get some rest Officer Kirk."

"Yes Sir." She said nodding her head before turning her heels and heading to where the officers were staying that night. She was more than willing to get some rest and she was going to catch the same flight out with the new recruits and the other cadets that were going back to the academy. Needlessly enough to say she couldn't wait to get back to the academy and teach. She could only hope that Captain Pike was right with what he said about Jim. Perhaps maybe Pike's words got Jim to join Starfleet. She could only hope it would make Jim's life worthwhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review and I will try to update soon. I am just so sorry that it took me so long to update with the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update with the next chapter. We had some sibling moments between Jim and Turquoise. We will have more between the two of them as the story goes on. I promise you that is for sure. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. Now the idea in this chapter of how Bones meets Turquoise comes from one of my reviewers marina2351 and I kind of played around with the idea a bit. I thought that I would bring a certain someone from her past. But who could I possibly bring back from Turquoise past that could be bad for her? Hm. Well that is something that I want to be a surprise kind of. So I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Without further ado. Chapter 3 of Broken Hearts Can Be Healed. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Leave the Lady Alone

Turquoise got onto the shuttle last. She was running a bit late due to the fact that she was trying to cover up the bruise that was on the side of her face that the cadet had given to her. But she couldn't get it to cover up. She wore her grey uniform with no cap because she couldn't stand wearing the cap nor more than anyone else. She had tied her dirty blonde hair back into a low ponytail revealing the blue earrings that she had on that dangled down to her shoulders.

"Waiting for something, Cap?" The shuttle pilot asked Captain Pike.

Captain Pike let out a sigh. He looked at Turquoise.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I don't know what goes through his brain." She said as she began to look for a seat to take among the cadets. It was true she really didn't know went through her brother's mind most of the time. The only time that she did was when Jim was protecting her and that was the only time that she knew what he was thinking.

"No. Guess not." He said climbing into the flight. He looked out the window and saw Jim riding up. "Hold her a second…" He got up out of his seat and walked past Turquoise.

She blinked a few times. She realized that her brother was coming. She laughed lightly. She knew that Pike had done something impossible. He had gotten Jim to join Starfleet even when she had tried her hardest to get him to join and so did George.

"Four years? I'm gonna do it in three." Jim said getting into the shuttle. He saw his sister and winked at her and gave her a smart ass cheeky smile.

Turquoise shook her head. The little cheeky bastard was probably thinking that this was going to be fairly easy and she knew that Jim was going to have a hard time in some of the courses and she knew it too. Meaning that she was probably going to end up helping him with some of the classes. Meaning that she was going to have a lot more work on her plate than a little bit. Than just teaching this time.

He felt anger rise in him when he saw the bruise decorating the side of her face from the cadet that had hit her from his fight the night before. He felt bad for even getting her involved in one of his fights. He saw Uhura and the cadets that he had gotten into the fight with. "At ease, Gentlemen." He looked at Uhura. "Never did get that first name."

"And you never will." She said with a smile. Uhura wasn't going to give Jim her first name. She wasn't into him. She was more interested getting back to school and learning more.

"Oh come off of it Uhura." Turquoise said looking at her. She was tired of Jim flirting with Uhura trying to get her first name. Uhura happened to be a sweet girl and happened to be one of her students that happened to be in one of her classes.

Uhura looked at her with wide eyes. It was Ms. Kirk, her teacher of all people snapping at her. She had to show signs of respect or she would get into some trouble when she got back to the academy and she didn't want that.

"Quit it Jim. She's not interested in you Jim. So leave her alone. You did good Uhura." She said rolling her eyes Jim took a seat not too far from his sister.

Jim smirked knowing that Turquoise was having enough of the flirting and she wasn't really having a good morning.

"Sorry Ma'am." Uhura said apologizing.

Turquoise shook her head. "It's fine Uhura."

Jim buckled up as the shuttle began to rise. He was really going to have to make sure that his sister had gotten some coffee into her once they got into the academy.

"Are you people deaf? I told you I don't need a doctor, damnit! I am a doctor!" A male shouted as he was being pushed.

"You need to find a seat." The flight attendant said.

"I had one in the bathroom, Darlin' with no windows."

"Sir, for your own safety."

"I suffer from aviophobia, case you don't understand big words it means fear of dying in something that flies."

"Sitdown or I will make you sit down do you hear me. Right Now."

The two of them glared at one another.

He dropped into the seat next to Jim.

The ship tilts a little bit to one side and the man grips his armrests pale and sweating and he glances at Jim. "I might throw up on you."

Turquoise tried not to laugh. It wouldn't be the first time that someone had thrown up on Jim. When she had turned 21 she had thrown up all over Jim. That was after Jim needed to get her mind off of something that she needed to keep her mind off of permanently or it would ruin her forever if she kept thinking about it.

"I think these things are pretty safe." Jim said looking over at his sister for some advice hoping that he was right about what he was saying. Hoping that he was true to his word.

Turquoise nodded her head at what he said.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait'll till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding…. space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence." The man said looking at Jim with narrowed eyes.

"Hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Jim told him looking at him.

"Yeah, well my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nowhere to go but up. Leonard McCoy." He said introducing himself to Jim.

"Jim Kirk… you really gonna throw up?"

"Maybe."

Turquoise shook her head as her brother had made a new friend. At least Jim was going to get along with someone. Three years hopefully was going to be easy on her brother and maybe he was going to make it through his degree like he had told Pike. Maybe he he would be able to be an officer like her. That was the only thing that she could hope. Just maybe things would be able to work out. Maybe just maybe everything would work out in the end.

STSTST

Turquoise got off of the shuttle and closed her eyes feeling the sun on her skin. She loved it. Another year of Starfleet meaning another year getting closer to being working on an actual starfleet ship and she couldn't wait for that to happen. She just couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Well there is my Officer." A male voice caused Turqouise to freeze.

Turquoise felt her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her hands clutched at her sides. She knew that Jim had already gone ahead and went to the meeting that the new cadets were suppose to go to, but she wasn't sure of the others. She was shit out of luck. She turned very slowly and her eyes met up with the hazel eyes of her ex-boyfriend. His brown hair chopped off perfectly and he was dressed in normal clothes.

"How is my whore of a Starfleet officer. Still spreading her legs for every cadet here?" He sneered coming closer to her. His lips curled in anger barring his white teeth and his eyes narrowed into little slits, fist clenched to his sides in anger, one of them reaching towards her to grab a hold of her if she decided to run away.

"Kenneth…" She gasped out trying to back up some hoping that someone anyone would notice that there was something wrong. She was hoping that he would never come back on campus. Pike had made sure that Kenneth wasn't allowed to be on academy property, but that was if Pike was around to see if Kenneth was on the property, Pike must've not seen him. "What are you doing here…. We we done… I left your ass… almost two years ago now….You hit me. Why the hell are you even here…"

He grabbed a hold of her arm tightly.

She gasped as he pulled her tightly to him.

"You aren't leaving me, you little bitch."

"Let me go!" She tried to pull away from him. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

He brought his hand down and slapped her harshly across her face. "That is not how you speak to me you ungrateful bitch."

"Let me go. And you called yourself a lawyer." She said trying to pull her arm from him.

"Hey let her go." A southern voice called out.

Turquoise eyes went wide. She knew that voice, it was Leonard McCoy, Jim's new friend.

"Hey buddy why don't you stay out of this." Kenneth hissed at Lenard.

"She wanted you to let her go. So let her go." Lenard said sitting his things on the ground.

"And I said it was none of your business buddy. This is between me and her."

"Let her go. That ain't no way to treat a lady."

Turquoise continued to try to pull away from Kenneth and he slapped her again causing her to whimper biting her lip to hold back a scream out in pain.

Leonard grabbed Kenneth by the shoulder and broke his hold on Turquoise. He punched Kenneth in the face for hitting Kenneth.

Turquoise gasped with wide eyes. She was not expecting a new cadet recruit to punch someone who wasn't even suppose to be here.

Leonard kept on punching him.

She rushed over to him. "Stop Cadet." She ordered him. "Stop."

Leonard stopped punching Kenneth and got off of him standing up to his full height.

Turquoise looked down at Kenneth who spat up blood. "You are not supposed to be on these grounds Kenneth. Leave."

Kenneth staggered up to his feet and turned on his heels.

Leonard rubbed his hand before turning looking at her.

Turquoise rubbed her lower lip and pulled her hand away and saw a little bit of blood on it. Well that was going to be hard to explain to Pike and her fellow teachers that she worked with.

He saw the bruises that were on her face. "You alright there darlin'?"

"Yeah." She said wiping the blood from her lip. "Just don't tell Jim."

"Kirk?"

"Yeah. I'm his sister, Turquoise Kirk. He doesn't need to know about this."

"Older sister?"

She shook her head. "Younger sister. His twin."

"Why don't you want him to know?"

Turquoise scoffed lightly. "You don't know Jim that well. That guy…" She pointed where Kenneth had taken off to. "Jim will kill that little fucker. And I want Jim to finish Starfleet. Pike took time on getting him here. He wouldn't listen to our brother George who is on one of the Starfleet Ships now and he certainly won't listen to me. Pike was able to… So it was the only way to get him here."

"Wow… you must be proud of him getting here."

She nodded her head. "You have no idea. I think our father would be proud of having all of his kids here." She forced a smiled. "Thank you so much for your help…"

"Leonard McCoy, Darlin'."

Turquoise smiled. "Thank you, Leonard. I appreciate the help. You should be meeting up with the other new cadets. I have to go meet up with the other officers." She said softly. "Welcome to Starfleet Academy McCoy." She began to walk towards where the officers were supposed to go for their meeting for their first day back at the academy. She knew that today had been a bumpy road and it was going probably going to get worse.

She got into the room and hid in the back of the room hoping that no one noticed her as the admiral talked welcoming them back to the academy. She closed her eyes listening him drone on and on about what the year was going to bring. She knew that she was going to have a long three years with Jim here. How many times was she going to have to bail his ass out of trouble. She could not help, but wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I have not decided on what the pairing is going to be. I know that it saying that it was going to be a McCoy/Oc Fic but now it is probably going to change now. It will be a toss up between McCoy and Spock. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I want to know what you think and what you would like to see next. I want to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. This next chapter is going to be quite an interesting one. I am not very good with Vulcans, but I am going to try my best with Spock. I really am. So I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. I am still not sure if this is going to be a Spock or McCoy romance yet, but we will find out. This is going to be a nice drawn out fic just due to the fact that I want to make this fic a little bit more with substance and give more of a sibling rivalry. And show you how the characters reacting with one another and not kind of give you a wham bam thank you mam here a relationship for you guys. I don't really want to do that to you guys. I just don't want to do that to you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Without further ado chapter 4 of Broken Hearts Can Be Healed.

**Chapter 4**

Late What?!

Turquoise got up the next morning rolling out of bed tiredly. She had a hard time sleeping due to how her face was bruised up thanks to her ex. Not only that she had nightmares of what had happened on the night that she had last seen him. After all the last night that she had seen him was the night that she wished that she had never seen him.

_Flashback…_

_Turquoise had gotten off for her Spring break and instead of going home to Iowa like she had planned to celebrate her 21st birthday with her brother Jim, he had told her to go and visit Kenneth. He thought that they needed time together. She had of course agreed to it. _

_She had got the key from under the mat knowing where Kenneth hid it and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and went inside. "Ken?" She called out. She heard squeaking of a bed. She slowly moved towards the bedroom. "Ken?"_

"_Oh god yeah."_

"_Ken?" She opened the door and gasped._

"_Oh god… Turquoise…"_

Present Day...

She remember he beat the living hell out of her after she had caught him, balls deep in another girl. She had really had wished that he hadn't come onto the premises like this yesterday. She had really wished that Captain Pike had seen the little slimey bastard coming onto the academy grounds, then none of this would have ever would have happened. She would have only would have explained one brusie. Now she was going to have to explain the bruised arm to her brother and the new bruises that adorned her face. There was no way to keep Jim on the right track from hunting down Kenneth. She could only hope that little slimey bastard had gone back to the east coast and got away.

She had gotten a shower the night before and slipped out of her night gown walking over to her dresser. She pulled out the blue lacy bra and lacy panties that she owned slipping them on over her pale skin. She heard the bell dinging letting her know that there was someone outside of her door. She rolled her blue eyes knowing that it was probably one of the girls that she knew. She pressed the code into the door to open it.

The door slid open and revealed who was at the door. It was Spock.

Turquoise blushed bright red. "Spock."

"Miss Kirk.."

She darted behind the wall peeking behind it looking at him. "What can I help you with?" She asked her voice getting a little higher in pitch. Her nerves were getting a little high. What the hell was Spock doing here?

"You are running late which is illogical for you." Spock said looking into her green grey eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Late? How late?"

"15 minutes late Miss Kirk. I thought it was logical to come and retrieve to begin to plan out our class together."

"Right of course. That is the logical thing to do Mr. Spock. Give me 10 minutes and I will be right out. I need to get dressed."

"That is logical." Spock said nodding his head. He had never ran into a woman that answered a door like Turquoise had and it disturbed him, but since he had taken the oath of Vulcan he could not show the emotion. What was he feeling? Embarrassment? What in Vulcan was that? Why was he embarrassed seeing her like that. It was illogically really illogical and disturbing seeing his fellow coworker and he supposed friend like that. He couldn't allow that to happen ever again. Spock waited out in the hall.

Turquoise hit the buttons and had the door close. She bit her lip and rubbed her face and let out a soft sign. She went over to her hangers and grabbed the grey uniform and began to take the pieces off of the the hangers. She began to slip them onto her body. She knew that she was going to have to deal with Spock and his questions about her bruises. He would probably ask her logical questions and when she met up with Jim later he would probably end up going off the deep end. That was the last thing that she needed. She brushed her hair and put her hair up into a ponytail and looked in the mirror.

She gasped loudly taking her form in. God did she look bad. "Oh fucking hell." She muttered to herself, more like giving herself a scolding. How the hell was she going to explain the bruises to Jim and not only Jim how the heck was she going to explain it to Pike? Pike the over protective father the one that deemed it worthy to have Kenneth banned to begin with? Didn't Pike see that she wasn't worth it? That he just should've allowed Kenneth to beat the living hell out of her then no one would have to worry about her.

The bell rang again letting her know that Spock was still outside of her door waiting for her. She groaned. "Oh alright. Hold onto your pointed ears." She muttered to herself softly as she walked towards the door grabbing her case and pad. She opened the door knowing Spock didn't hear her. She forced a smile onto her lips. "Alright let's begin planning even though our classes aren't until after lunch Mr. Spock."

"It is logical to prepare early for the first class since week one classes are in the afternoon. Logically you remember that Miss Kirk."

"I remember that Mr. Spock." Turquoise said rolling her eyes.

The two of them walked to the classroom and went inside. They went to the large desk that they shared.

Turquoise rolled her sleeves up to begin her work.

Spock's brows quirked a little bit seeing another bruise. "Miss Kirk."

"What is it Mr. Spock?" She asked as she got into her case grabbing the items that she needed ignoring the brown eyes that were looking over her arm.

"Forgive me if this seems a little too forwards and too logical for you. But those bruises shouldn't you be reporting someone harming you?"

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "And why should I be reporting someone Mr. Spock?" She asked in an even tone coolness in her tone, but her hand was gripping her digital pad tightly the screen somehow standing the force of her hold.

"It would be logical for you to report them. If they are hurting you Miss Kirk."

Turquoise shook her head. "And what kind of help would that give me Spock? Really if they are not even on the grounds?"

"It would be illogical not to report it." Spock said his eyes voicing their concern.

"Spock I know that you have to think with logic. And reporting would seem the most logical thing to you. Which to you that would be correct. But you would have to see it from my point of voice. See what it is from my side. What would be logical on my side."

"Humans are illogical."

Turquoise chuckled lightly shaking her head. "There is a reason why I will not report it because Captain Pike will be upset with me for it even happening."

"That would be illogical. Pike could never be upset with you. Logically besides me you are one of his best students."

Turquoise laughed lightly thinking what Spock had said to her. "Yes… but I wouldn't want one of our new cadets to get into trouble for saving my hide now would I?"

"Logically with the way that you think Miss Kirk. I would think no that you wouldn't."

"Then you are thinking logically Spock. I don't want him to get into trouble for what Kenneth did to me. He saved me from that leech and he has my thanks."

"But you logically should report him to Captain Pike. Kenneth…"

"And get a new cadet in trouble. No."

"Logically…"

"Spock…"

"Logically Pike would see around it."

"I am thinking logically Spock. Please… can we not talk about my bruises any more. I only got three from the moron. I don't want Pike to know about it even happening. I want to be able to forget that the bastard was even here. My brother is now here and I don't want him going into the deep end. It will be harder to keep him in line."

Spock looked at her. "Sibling?" He questioned, he didn't know that she had a sibling. He had thought that she was an only child, and he logically thought wrong that she would be an only child.

She nodded her head. "He finds out. He will go on the rampage trying to find him. You report it Spock try to keep it under wraps."

Spock looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. He didn't want a sibling's rampage nor have a new recruit being sent away. Starfleet always looked for new people to join and having another Kirk onboard meant always a good thing. So he wouldn't put her brother in harms way of getting kicked out. "Logical." He said with a nod of his head.

"Shall we get to work?" She questioned looking at him with a small smile.

Spock nodded his head.

STSTST

Lunch time had come and Turquoise had made plans to meet up with her brother Jim. She carried her case with her along with her pad. She had taken her hair down to hide the bruises a bit better. She didn't need Jim finding out about them. It was going to be bad enough if she knew what Spock was going to do what she thought what he was going to do and file a report with Captain Pike, which meant that she was going to have to meet up with him later.

"Well about time you would show up Quiose." Jim said looking at his sister a cocky smile was on his lips. He was making fun of her for being late. He liked making fun of her. It was one of his favorite things to do to his little sister when she ran late for things, a pass time of his when they were young when their uncle wasn't being a total asshole to them making her clean or beating the living hell out of them for something when something wasn't done right.

"Hey don't pull that tone with me Cadet. You are a new recruit." She said with a toying tone, a smile was on her lips.

Jim looked at her and saw that her face was more marked up than before. His eyes widened. "Whoa hold up." He said getting up from the bench moving over to her quickly, his hand moved some of her dirty blonde hair from her face to get a closer look at her face. "Quoise honey you gotta tell me what happened."

Turquoise didn't answer him. She pursed her lips together remaining silent.

"Quoise."

"It's nothing Jimmy. Don't worry about it."

"Quoise. You have to tell me."

"Jim." She snapped causing him to look at her with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it. Captain Pike will take care of it alright."

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head in understanding.

"You have more important things to worry about." She pointed out. She poked the red uniform that he was now wearing. "You have to focus on your Starfleet classes now."

Jim nodded his head. "How come you don't have to wear the red uniform?" He questioned looking at her.

She laughed lightly. "Cause I am an officer now. I teach, Jimmy. That's what I do. I don't have to take classes any more."

"Damn it." Jim groaned he really wanted to wear the other uniform and not the silly red one.

"Should've joined when I did Jimmy, then you would be wearing the black grey ones like me instead of the reds."

Jim rolled his eyes. He hated it when she was right.

"Come on Jim let's just eat lunch. I have a feeling that Pike will be wanting to see me soon." She told him looping her arm through his.

Jim ruffled her hair up a bit. "Pike seems to like you a lot you know that?" He asked her.

"I'm one of his favorite students."

"I saw the look in his eyes at the bar. I think it is more than that Quoise." Jim said shaking his head knowing that it was true. "I think the old man sees you as his own daughter."

Turquoise shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the bench. "I don't know Jimmy. He's always watched over me. So yeah. I guess so. He does see me as a daughter. "

Jim nodded his head. "Well at least he cares for you. Like dad would have." Jim said with a small smile.

Turquoise nodded her head. This was probably one of their nicer take that the two of them had in a long time without going at each other's throats like they normally did. So she was glad about that. Really truly glad about that.

STSTST

Turquoise walked down the hall towards Pike's office after being called on her com. She knew that Spock had reported Kenneth for what he had done and knew that Pike would want to talk to her after Spock's report. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She slowly opened the door. "Captain Pike, you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come in Quoise." Pike said looking up at her.

She came into his office shutting the door behind her. She slowly walked over and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Spock came by and talked to me."

"I knew that he would." She said softly looking down.

"And you know what it was about?" He questioned looking at her seeing the new marks that were on her face.

She nodded her head sadly. "Kenneth came onto the grounds."

"Jesus Turquoise why didn't you alert someone that he was on the grounds?"

"And cause a panic?" She asked looking up at him. "With new recruits here? You really wanted me to cause a panic on the campus?" She shook her head. "I couldn't do that. It would have caused some of them to leave."

Pike let out a sigh and got up out of his seat. He moved towards her and moved her hair from her face to get a better look at the damage. "Who was the one that saved you?" He asked looking at her with a look of concern.

"Would it get him into trouble?" She asked softly looking up at him. She was hoping that it wouldn't get this new student into trouble.

"No, it won't. He saved you from getting majorly hurt, Quoise. If anything he saved you." Christopher said gripping her shoulder lightly.

"Leonard McCoy." She said softly.

"You thanked him?" He asked her softly looking at her.

She nodded her head. "I had to stop him from trying to hurt him. "I didn't want him to get thrown out of here. All because of me."

"Turquoise… listen honey you are worth it honey. You don't deserve to be beaten on by him."

"But I didn't need to be rescued either."

Christopher let out a sigh. "Quoise I know… But you need to next time call me on the com. I will make sure that he gets escorted out of here permanently. He won't be allowed back."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Now I want you to go to the medical ward."

"Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm worried about you. Don't make me come with you."

"Chris… you know how much I hate the medical ward…"

Christopher let out a sigh. "I am going with you then." He tapped her arm.

Turquoise let out a sigh and got up to her feet. She knew that there was no way to get out of going to the medical ward. "But…"

"No, buts Turquoise. You need to make sure that bastard didn't break any bones in your face."

Turquoise swallowed the lump in her throat. Of course he would want her to have it checked out to make sure that she didn't get too badly hurt. That meant that she was going to have one heck of a trip to the medical ward. She hate that place.

STSTST

"Dr. McCoy you have a patient." A nurse called out to him.

"Bring them in and I will be right with them." McCoy called out to them.

"I will let them know that." The nurse looked at the two of them. "Dr. McCoy will be right with you Miss Kirk." She said with a smile.

"If he's busy we can always…."

"Turquoise…" Christopher said giving her a look.

Turquoise looked down at the ground. "Right…." She said sheepishly. She hated Doctors and hated being here. If it was one thing that she shared with her brother it was this. She shifted nervously on the bed as she waited for the doctor to come back to check on her.

"You aren't talking yourself out of this." Christopher said shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying to talk myself out…"

"Alright Miss… Kirk." McCoy walked into the room and saw Turquoise sitting there with Pike in the room. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the same woman that he had seen and saved the day before. Why hadn't her last name sticked in his brain. He saw the bruises were pretty bad on her skin. Why hadn't he talked her into getting checked?

She looked up and saw Leonard. Her cheeks flushed a bit. Of course it had to be Leonard. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi, Doctor McCoy." Christopher said looking at the young Doctor. "I bought Officer Kirk here to make sure that her cheek wasn't broken from when she wasn't saved yesterday."

"Captain Pike. He was the one that saved me." She said softly.

"This is the young man?"

She nodded her head.

"Thank you for saving her."

"It was nothing Captain."

"It is. You saved her from death."

Leonard looked at Turquoise.

She shook her head.

"But can we have her cheek checked to make sure that there is nothing broken?"

Leonard nodded his head. "Let's get that cheek checked out for you Miss Kirk." He said nodding his head.

"Just um… no sedatives please."

"What?"

"She hates hypos." Christopher said looking at Leonard with a chuckle.

"I might have to if it is broken."

"I hope not." She said gripping her knees tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think guys. I hope to have chapter 5 up soon. There will be more sibling relationship coming into the story. Maybe some study time between the two of them. I hope that I did alright with portraying Spock. Please leave a review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hope to have maybe do a timeskip like maybe going forward a little bit because I don't want to drag it out forever. I know I want to make it a longer story, but I don't want it dragging forever either. I also might give some more father daughter moments between Captain Pike and Turquoise too. What do you guys think? Let me know. Until next time.


End file.
